jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Zweiter Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg
15:40, 18. Mai 2009 (CEST)}} Der Zweite Galaktische Bürgerkrieg war als Zweiter Corellianischer Aufstand ein zunächst lokaler Konflikt zwischen der Galaktischen Allianz und dem Planeten Corellia, der 40 NSY bis 41 NSY stattfand. Im Verlauf eines Jahres weitete sich der Konflikt auf die gesamte Galaxis aus und endete schließlich in einem Krieg zwischen der Galaktischen Allianz unter dem selbsternannten Sith-Lord Darth Caedus (ehemals Jacen Solo), der Konföderation, der so genannten Jedi-Koalition und einigen anderen Parteien wie den Mandalorianern. Mit der Schlacht von Shedu Maad, dem Tod Darth Caedus' und der Wiedervereinigung der Galaktischen Allianz unter der neuen Staatschefin Natasi Daala wurde der Konflikt schließlich beendet. Verlauf Zweiter Corellianischer Aufstand Spannungen mit Corellia Vier Jahre nach Beendigung der Krise um das Dunkle Nest der Killiks und des Schwarmkrieges befand sich die Galaxis in einer Zeit relativer Ruhe. Doch immer größere Spannungen zwischen der Galaktischen Allianz und dem stets um seine eigene Unabhängigkeit bemühten Corellia eskalierten schließlich. Die Corellianer, die sich bereits viel Unmut zuzogen, da sie aus den Folgen des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges Profit geschlagen hatten. Corellia wollte die Vorteile eines gemeinsamen Handeslraumes nützen ohne jedoch die nötigen Abgaben für das Militär der Galaktischen Allianz zu leisten und unterwarf sich zudem nicht den Abrüstungsgesetzten des Senats. Zudem erfuhr die Galaktische Allianz vom Bau einer geheimen Angriffsflotte sowie der Inebtriebnahme der Centerpoint-Station. Daraufhin beschloßen Staatschef Cal Omas und Admiral Gilad Pellaeon eine Flotte unter Admiral Matric Klauskin in das corellianische System zu schicken um der dortigen Bevölkerung einen Schrecken einzujagen und als Machtdemonstration. Zudem sollten Jedi Teams verdeckt auf Corellia eindringen, um dort die Premierministerin Aidel Saxan sowie den corellianischen Regierungschef Thracken Sal-Solo festzusetzen. Doch die so genannte Operation Karussell scheiterte und die Flotte Klauskins wurde zum Rückzug gezwungen. Von Lumiya fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben und beeinflusst entschließt sich Admiral Klauskin eigenmächtig dazu den Planeten Tralus zu besetzen. Der Überraschungsangriff glückt, doch verschlimmerte dies die politische Situation nur da es eher den Kampfesmut der Corellianer anstachelte. Zudem wurden die Jedi-Teams in Hinterhalte gelockt und mussten ohne ihre Ziele den Rückzug antreten. Einen Erfolg konnte die Mission jedoch verbuchen. Dem Jedi-Team Jacen Solo uns Ben Skywalker gelang es die Centerpoint-Station zu sabotieren so dass diese nicht wieder eingesetzt werden konnte. Wedge Antilles schloß sich nach der Besetzung von Tralus dem corellianischen Militär an, allerdings mit dem Ziel den Konflikt beizulegen. Er begleitete die Staatschefin des System Aidel Saxan zu einem geheimen Treffen mit Admiral Pellaeon an Bord der Toryaz-Station außerhalb Kuats. Dort wollten beide Seiten über eine Verständigung diskutieren. Zum Schutz aller Parteien war auch eine Abordnung des Neuen Jedi-Ordens vor Ort. Trotzdem gelang es der Sith Lumiya erneut einzugreifen indem sie ein Söldnerkommando einschleuste welches ein Attenat auf die Delegationen durchführte. Zwar konnten die Jedi die Attentäter überwältigen, jedoch starb Staatschefin Saxan weswegen beide Parteien abzogen und es keinen Frieden gab. Neuer starker Mann auf Corellia wurde damit Thracken Sal-Solo, der eher an einer Eskalation interessiert war. Gleichzeitig stellten die Jedi Nachforschungen über den Hintergrund des Attentats an. Jacen und Ben verfolgten eine Spur bis nach Lorrd wo sie auf die Jedi Nelani Dinn trafen. Vort Ort kam es zu mehreren mysteriösen Attentaten durch scheinbar ganz normale Menschen und schließlich trafen Sie auf die Brisha Syo oder besser bekannt als Lumiya. Diese überredete die Jedi sie auf ihren Asteroiden zu folgen wo sie diese mit der Existenz eines angeblichen Sith-Lords täuschte. Dabei hatte Lumiya nur das Ziel Jacen Solo auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen. Sie führte eine lebhafte Diskussion mti Ihm während sie Ben und Belani mit Machtgeistern ablenkte. Nelani kam jedoch dazu und versuchte Lumiya daran zu hindern weiter auf Jacen einzureden was dazu führte dass Jacen Nelani tötete und sich entschloß Lumiyas Weg zu folgen da er darin den einzigen Weg sah die Galaxie zu retten. Fortan wurde er zu ihrem Sith-Schüler mit dem Ziel die Ordnung in der Galaxie wieder herzustellen. Corellia planete alsbald die Rückeroberung von Tralus. Sal-Solo wollte dabei einen großen Angriff und nahm zivilie Verluste in Kauf, wollte diese sogar der Allianz unterschieben. Wedge Antilles konnte Ihn jedoch von einem anderen Vorgehen überzeugen und überredete dazu seinen alten Freund Han Solo einen halsbrecherischen Angriff zu fliegen. Die beiden Helden der Rebellion flogen mit ihren Bombern einen Tiefangriff auf das Kommandozentrum der Allianz, und schoßen sich den Weg durch den Schild unter einem Gebäude frei und wollten auf dem selben Weg die Abfangraketen der Allianz mitziehen damit diese dann das Kommandozentrum zerstören würden, wonach der Schild fallen würde. Ausgerechnet Wedges Tochter Syal Antilles, welche für die Allianz flog, bemerkte den Plan, ohne zu wissen wer die Bomber flog. Sie konnte als Einzigste den wahnsinnigen Manövern der beiden folgen und machte deren Plan fast zunichte als sie das Gebäude, unter dem Han und Wedge durchgeflogen waren, zum Einsturz bringen wollte. Han Solo konnte dies gerade so verhindern indem er Syals Jäger beschädtigte und sie so zur Landung zwang. Dabei war er bemüht sie nicht zu töten da er durch Leia wusste das Syal in dem Jäger saß. Der Angriff glückte, und die Allianz musste sich von Tralus zurückziehen, was jedoch keine Verbesserung der Lage mit sich brachte da die Regierung Sal-Solo nach wie vor nicht auf eine Verständigung aus war. Die Garde der Galaktischen Allianz Nach Tralus kam es auf Coruscant zu mehreren Anschlägen welche man corellianischen Terroristen zuschrieb ohne das dies bewiesen werden konnte. Um die öffentliche Sicherheit zu gewährleisten wollte Staatschef Omas eine Geheimpolizei ins Leben rufen um die Terrorabwehr zu organisieren. Zuerst wollte er Mara Jade Skywalker für die Leitung doch sie sagte ab, da sie dies zu sehr an die Zeiten des Imperiums erinnerte. Schließlich stellte sich Jacen Solo dazu zur Verfügung und Omas genehmigte Ihm die Aufstellung der Garde der Galaktischen Allianz. Jacen und die Garde führte daraufhin Razien in corellianischen Vierteln durch und verhafteten corellianische Bürger als mögliche Terroristen. Mit dabei war auch Ben Skywalker, sehr zum Ärger seiner Eltern. In der Öffentlichkeit wurden die Aktionen der Garde mit viel Zustimmung aufgenommen und das Ansehen der Jedi stieg, auch wenn der Rat sich gegen die Aktionen von Jacen aussprach. Gleichzeitig sorgte dies für weitere Differenzen zwischen der Allianz und Corellia, wo die Aktionen der Garde nicht so positiv aufgenommen wurden. Man richtete sogar Flüchtlingslager ein für Corellianer die von Coruscant flohen. Bald sorgte die Garde mit ihren rabiaten Methoden aber auch für Verstimmung in der Führung der Allianz, vor allem nachdem Jacen Solo die Tochter von Boba Fett während eines Verhöres mit der Macht folterte und tötete. Blutlinien Die Aufstellung der Garde führte zudem dazu dass Admiral Pellaeon seinen Rückzug anbot und durch Admiralin Cha Niathal ersetzt wurde. Die Mon Calamari war eine Hardlinierin die ein härteres Vorgehen gegenüber Corellia forderte und damit bei Jacen Solo auf fruchtbaren Boden stieß. Die Beiden wurden immer mehr zu den wichtigsten Beratern von Omas wobei Beide ihre ehrgeizigen Ziele hatten und Omas mehr und mehr in Handlungsnot brachten. So stimmte der Staatschef schließlich zu Corellia unter Blockade zu stellen. Mehrere Flotten der Allianz sprangen so ins corellianische System und riegelten dies vollständig ab. Zudem wurde auch der Weg zu den orbitalen Fabrikanlagen blockiert und keinerlei Handelsverkehr mehr zu gelassen, man wolltre Corellia aushungern. Jacen Solo leitete teilweise vor Ort selbst die Blockade. Als ein zivilier Konvoi, geschützt von Kriegsschiffen anderer mit Corellia sympathisierenden Welten versuchten durchzustoßen wurde dieser Versuch von Jacen, Jaina Solo und Zekk abgwehrt. Dabei zerstörte Jacen ein kampfunfähiges Schiff und stellte Jaina vors Kriegsgericht weil sie es selbst nicht getan hat. In der Öffentlichkeit und beim Militär war Jacen damit erneut ein Held während Jaina merkte wie sehr ihr Bruder sich verändert hatte und aus dem Militär ausschied. Attentat auf Thrackan Sal-Solo Gleichzeitig setzte Thrackan Sal-Solo auf seinen Cousin und Intimfeind Han Solo ein Kopfgeld aus. Was widerrum Han dazu veranlasste alles daran zu setzen seinen Cóusin ein für alle mal auszuschalten. Dabei nahm er sogar die Hilfe von Boba Fett an der hoffte so auf seine Tochter Ailyn Vel zu treffen, die er seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Auf Corellia selbst wurde Fett schließlich von Dur Gejjen, dem Anführer der Demokratischen Allianz Corellias, angeworben, Sal-Solo zu töten. Gejjen hatte zuvor auch Kontakt mit den Solos aufgenommen um diese mit Geheiminformationen zu versorgen, mit dem Ziel diese ebenso auf Sal-Solo anzusetzen. Gemeinsam gelang es Fett, Solo und Fetts Enkelin Mirta Gev in Sal-Solos Büro einzudringen und den corellianischen Staatschef zu ermorden. Sofort danach übernahm eine neue Regierung unter Gejjen die Macht. Fett erfuhr danach vom Tode seiner Tochter durch Jacen Solo, wollte sich aber zur Überraschung von Han nicht sofort dafür rächen. Nachdem Jacen die Leiche nach Corellia überführte und aan Fett übergab verschwanden er und Mirta, während es eine wüste Auseinandersetzung zwischen Jacen und seinen Eltern gab über die Methoden die Jacen anwandte. Gejjens neue Regierung setzte derweil den alten Kurs Corellias fort und es gab keine Entspannug. Putsch auf Hapes Die neue corellianische Regierung Gejjen stand immer noch alleine. Es gab zwar Sympathiebekundugungen einiger Welten und immer wieder Versuche von zivilien Transportern die Blockade von Corellia zu brechen, doch noch hatte sich keine andere Welt offiziell von der Allianz abgewandt. Zudem litt Corellia immer mehr unter der Blockade. Um sich neue Verbündete zu schaffen verhandelte man mit unzufriedenen hapanischen Adligen, welche die Loslösung Hapes von der Allianz wollten. Die Hapaner planten einen Putsch gegen Tenel Ka und deren Ermordung. Da 2 von 3 königlichen Flotten unter Allianzkommando standen waren die Heimatstreitkräfte von Tenel Ka den Putschisten unterlegen. Zur Ablenkung schickte Corellia Han Solo und Prinzessin Leia nach Hapes, angeblich um mit Tenel Ka zu verhandeln. Doch gleichzeitig fand ein groß angelegtes Attentat, angeführt von Aurra Sing statt. Han und Leia entdeckten die Täuschung rechtzeitig und konnten das Attentat verhindern, flohen jedoch mit Sing von Hapes was dazu führte das es nach Außen hin so aussah als wären die Solos Teil der Verschwörung. Diese Überzeugung hatte auch Jacen Solo, als er von Tenel Ka um Hilfe gebeten wurde. Zusammen mit dem brandneuen Sternenzerstörer Anakin Solo kam er zur Unterstützung. Zum Schrecken von Tenel Ka, welche an die Unschuld der Solos glaubte, sowie von Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker und Jaina stellte er einen Haftbefehl auf seine Eltern aus. Diese flohen weiter mit Aurra Sing mit dem Ziel die Hintermänner zu entlarven. Tenel Ka bereitete sich derweil auf einen Putsch vor und schickte Jaina und Zekk mit Nachrichten an ihre verbündeten Adelshäuser los. Dabei wurden die Beiden beinahe getötet als sie auf Terephon die Ducha Galney warnen wollten. Denn es stellte sich heraus das diese nicht mehr Tenel Ka sondern due Putschisten unterstützte, konnten jedoch von Ben Skywalker und einem Aufklärungsschiff der Allianz gerettet werden. Derweil griffen die Putschisten, unterstützt von Flottenverbänden aus Corellia, Hapes an. Die Solos schafften es gerade noch Tenel Ka zu warnen so dass man wusste aus welcher Richtung der Angriff erfolgte. Zudem schickte auch die Allianz Unterstützung mit einer Flotte unter dem Kommando von Nek Bwua'tu. Kurz darauf traf auch die Flotte der Ducha Galney an welche von Tenel Kas Streitkräften als Verstärkung angesehen wurden. Jedoch konnte Ben Skywalker eine allgemeine Warnung durchgeben so dass man den Verrat rechtzeitig bemerkte. Zudem kehrte Jacen Solo mit weiteren hapanischen Streitkräften vom Versuch zurück, die Familie Grey zu verhaften, so dass die Kräfteverhältnisse sich zu Gunsten von Tenel Ka wandten. Es gelang die Putschisten zu besiegen und die corellianische Verstärkung in die Flucht zu schlagen weswegen Jacen nun auch auf Hapes zum Volkshelden wurde. Gleichzeitig vertieften sich aber die Gräben zwischen Ihm und dem Jedi-Orden zusehends was auch Tenel Ka entsetzt feststellen musste. Zudem scheiterte der Versuch Corellias eine neue Regierung in Hapes an die Macht zu bringen weswegen Hapes weiter ein loyaler Verbündeter der Allianz blieb. Gründung der Konföderation Ausweitung des Konflikts thumb|left|[[Han Solo|Han und Leia Solo - Verbannte der Galaktischen Allianz.]] Nachdem sich keine Veränderungen der Lage ergaben traf sich der Oberkommandierende der corellianischen Streitkräfte Wedge Antilles mit Jacen Solo an Bord dessen Schiffs, der Anakin Solo um über die Möglichkeiten eines Waffenstillstandes zu sprechen. Beide Seiten konnten eine leichte Annäherung verzeichnen, doch wurden weitere Beruhigungen verhindert indem die Regierung Gejjen den Entspannungskurs von Antilles nicht mittrug. Dies führte das dass Antilles von seinem Amt zurücktrat und durch Admiralin Genna Delpin ersetzt wurde, die eher auf Regierungslinie lag. Nach der offiziellen Abdankung von Antilles versuchten Geheimagenten Corellias ihn zu ermorden uns es den Jedi in die Schuhe zu schieben. Jedoch konnte Wedge mit der Hilfe seiner Frau Iella Wessiri Antilles, seiner Tochter Myri Antilles sowie seines guten Freundes und Jedi Corran Horn dem Anschlag entgehen und versteckte sich fortan auf Corellia. Auf Coruscant wurden derweil alle Mitglieder der bothanischen Partei des Wahren Sieges, welche die vollständige Ausrottung der Yuuzhan Vong forderten, ermordet. Wie sich später herausstellte führte Alema Rar die Morde auf Befehl von Lumiya aus. Die Morde waren jedoch auch von Jacen Solo gebilligt da er mit dem Weltenhirn der Yuuzhan Vong befreundet war welches sich vor den Bothanern fürchtete. Zwar wurde das Weltenhirn von Alema Rar getötet, trotzdem wollte auch Jacen den Tod der Bothaner und nahm die Folgen in Kauf. Die Ermorderung ihrer Landsleute, unter anderem des Senators, trieb Bothawui endgültig in die Arme von Corellia. Zudem spielte Lumiya der Regierung von Commenor falsche Pläne einer Invasion der Galaktischen Allianz zu so dass auch Commenor sich zum Krieg rüstete. Commenor und Bothawui verständigten sich im geheimen mit Corellia um einen gemeinsamen Schlag gegen die Blockadeflotte zu führen. Dazu übernahm der ehemalige Admiral der Allianz Matric Klauskin das Kommando über eine Fregatte der Allianz welche die bothanische Flotten beobachtete. So gelang es den Bothanern unbemerkt aus dem System zu springen und zusammen mit dem Commenori die Flotten der Allianz bei Corellia zu überraschen. Aufgrund der neuen Situation befanden sich die Allianzstreitkräfte auf einmal in Unterzahl und mussten nach hartem Kampf die Blockade aufgeben und sich aus dem corellianischen System zurückziehen. Nach diesem Sieg der Konföderation schloßen sich weitere Welten wie Fondor, Bespin, Adumar und die Hutten den Aufständischen an und gründeten gemeinsam die Konföderation. Falle auf Gilatter VIII Die Allianz musste nun auf einmal mit einem Gegner leben der deutlich stärker war als alles was Corellia bisher aufbieten konnte. Es drohte ein neuer großer Krieg. Um zu verhindern dass man sich zu gut abstimmen konnte, plante die Allianz ein Gründungstreffen der konföderierten Welten bei Gilatter VIII zu überfallen. Nach Geheimdienstinformationen sollte dort ein Oberkommandierender gewählt werden und wenn man diesen verhaften oder ausschalten würde, könnte dies die neu gegründete Konföderation empfindlich schwächen. Eilig stellte man eine Kampftruppe unter dem Kommando von Jacen Solo und Cha Niathal zusammen, und auch die Jedi schickten mehrere Staffeln StealthX, unter dem Kommando von Luke Skywalker persönlich. Jacen ging zusammen mit Lumiya getarnt an Bord der Station und wollte den Oberkommandierend identifizieren während die Flotte angriff. Als er eine Kellnerin nachdem Beginn der Wahl fragte erschien ein Hologramm von Turr Phennir, dem neuen Oberkommandierenden der Konföderation, der Solo darüber informierte das er in eine Falle gegangen ist und alle Leute vor Ort entweder Schauspieler oder Soldaten waren. Jacen schaffte es gerade so durch die Macht eine Warnung an die Flotte zu senden, welche von Luke aufgenommen und weitergeleitet wurde. So schaffte es Niathal die Flotte relativ sicher durch das ausgelegte Mienenfeld zu steuern um die Flotte der Konföderation anzugreifen. Derweil griffen die auf dem Stützpunkt stationierten Soldaten Jacen Solo an. Luke und Mara flogen Jacen zu Hilfe, ebenso wie Han und Leia. Vor Ort angekommen unterstützten sie Jacen, der die Hilfe aber brüsk abwies und einfach floh um an Bord seines Schiffes an der Schlacht teilzunehmen. Derweil wurden die Solos und Skywalkers von Lumiya und Alema Rar angegriffen. Diese Duelle endeten unentschieden da alle Parteien fliehen mussten als die Anlage undicht wurde und die Atmosphäre entwich. Das Gefecht im All endete Unentschieden wurde aber von Beiden Seiten anschließend als Sieg verkauft. Jedoch gelang es der Allianz nicht den Aufbau eines geeinten Oberkommandos der Konföderation zu verhindern. Gleichzeitig war dies ein weiterer Schritt der Distanz zwischen Jacen und den Jedi. Die Erschaffung von Darth Caedus thumb|right|Luke Skywalker rächt sich an Lumiya. Jacen Solo wurde seit Beginn des Konflikts von der Dunklen Lady Lumiya beeinflusst. Nachdem er auf einer Asteroidenbasis, die einst dem Sith-Lord Darth Vectivus gehörte, die junge Jedi Nelani Dinn getötet hatte, verschrieb er sich Lumiyas Schule und wurde schließlich von ihr in den Lehren der Sith unterwiesen. Als seine letzte Prüfung, sein Aufstiegsritus in die die Reihen der Sith, sollte er etwas opfern, was ihm sehr lieb war. Zunächst befürchtete Solo, dass es sich hierbei um seine Tochter Allana und deren Mutter Tenel Ka handeln könnte. Währenddessen fand Jacens Tante Mara Jade Skywalker heraus, dass Lumiya noch am Leben war. Aus Angst, dass die Sith-Lady eine Gefahr für ihre Familie darstellen könnte, begann sie eine Jagd auf Lumiya. Trotz heftiger Wunden, die sie sich während einer ersten Begegnung mit der Sith auf dem Mond Hesperidium zuzog, folgte Mara weiterhin den Spuren Lumiyas. Nachdem sie von ihrem Sohn erfuhr, dass Jacen eine Verbindung zur Sith hatte, stellte sie diesen zur Rede und wollte ihn wieder zur lichten Seite bekehren. Doch als sich Solo ihrer Worte verwehrte, wurde ihr klar, dass er unrettbar der Dunklen Seite verfallen war. Er war zu gefährlich geworden, um am Leben gelassen zu werden. Mara verfolgte Jacen bis nach Hapes und nach einem Raumkampf zwischen beiden endeten sie Kavan im Hapes-Cluster. Dort gelang es Jacen schließlich, seine Tante mit einem vergifteten Pfeil zu töten. Alle Hinweis auf den Täter deuteten zunächst auf Lumiya. Diese wurde von Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker, der in Trauer um seine Frau einer kurzfristigen Raserei verfiel, in einem Duell getötet. Es blieb unbekannt, welche Absichten die Dunkle Lady der Sith verfolgte. Skywalker nahm an, dass Lumiya ihn und seine Familie terrorisieren und auseinanderreißen wollte und sie am eskalierenden Konflikt nicht unschuldig war. Dies entsprach auch teilweise der Wahrheit, hatte Lumiya beispielsweise die Bothaner durch gezielte Falschinformationen in den Krieg mit der Galaktischen Allianz gezogen. Jacen Solo selbst gab sich im Lauf der Ereignisse um Mara Jade Skywalkers Tod den Sith-Namen Darth Caedus und begann im Geheimen damit, gegen den Jedi-Orden vorzugehen, den er als hinderlich für seine Pläne ansah, der Galaxis wieder Frieden und Ordnung für sich und seine Familie - Allana und Tenel Ka - zu bringen.Opfer Wachsende Spannungen mit den Jedi Seit seinem Staatsstreich gegen Cal Omas waren die Beziehungen zwischen dem neuen Co-Staatschef Jacen Solo und dem Jedi-Orden sehr gespannt. Der Orden sah die fragliche Machtübernahme eines ihrer ehemaligen Ordensbrüder mit Misstrauen. Die Jedi beteiligten sich daher nur widerwillig an der Schlacht von Kuat. Die Werftwelt Kuat wurde aufgrund ihrer Schiffsproduktion zu einem Zankapfel zwischen der Konföderation und der GA. Die Jedi sollten helfen, diesen tagelangen Kampf zu beenden. Als Luke Skywalker, der die Jedi-Einheiten vor Ort kommandierte, jedoch erfuhr, dass sein Sohn Ben von Jacen auf ein Attentat gegen den unter Hausarrest stehenden Cal Omas gehetzt wurde, um den ehemaligen Staatschef aus dem Weg zu räumen, zog Skywalker sämtliche Jedi von Kuat ab und flog nach Kashyyyk. Dort wollte er die mächtigen Wookiees dazu bringen, sich von Solo abzuwenden. Daraufhin drangen auf Befehl des Co-Staatschefs Soldaten der Garde der Galaktischen Allianz in den Tempel auf Ossus ein, um die Jedi angeblich vor feindlichen Kräften zu schützen, aber in Wahrheit die anwesenden Padawane und Jünglinge als Geiseln zu nehmen, um den Jedi-Rat erpressen zu können. Schlacht von Kashyyyk thumb|left|Luke Skywalker flieht aus den brennenden Wäldern Kashyyyks. Auf Kashyyyk traten währenddessen die Wookiees im Felsenrat zusammen, um zu diskutieren, ob man sich der Galaktischen Allianz oder der Konföderation anschließen sollte. Die Debatten dauerten bereits lange an und behandelten die veränderte Situation nach der Machtübernahme Jacen Solos. Leia und Han Solo, die sich inzwischen vollständig von der Allianz losgesagt hatten, waren daher auf Kashyyyk anwesend, um die Wookiees dazu zu bewegen, sich von der GA zu trennen, die zu jener Zeit zum Machtmittel ihres Sohnes verkommen war. In die Debatte platzten schließlich Luke Skywalker und die Flotte Jacen Solos. Die Situation eskalierte, als Solo befahl, die Wookiees für ihren Verrat an der Allianz (da sie die gesuchten Han und Leia Solo beherbergten) zu bestrafen, indem Kashyyyk niedergebrannt werden sollte. In der darauf eskalierenden Schlacht trafen Raumstreitkräfte der Galaktischen Allianz und der Wookiees aufeinander. Später erschienen mehrere Flottenverbände der Konföderation auf dem Schlachtfeld und unterstützten die Wookiees erfolgreich. Die Allianz zog sich zurück. Luke Skywalker traf während der Schlacht mit seinem Neffen Jacen an Bord dessen Flaggschiff Anakin Solo aufeinander und ein Duell zwischen den beiden entbrannte. Solo, der inzwischen als Darth Caedus zu einem Sith-Lord aufgestiegen war, hatte Skywalkers Sohn Ben entführt, um ihn zu seinem Sith-Schüler zu machen. Der erste Schritt dazu sollte Bens Formung in der Umklammerung des Schmerzes sein; einer Foltermethode der Yuuzhan Vong. Damit war den Jedi klar geworden, dass Solo der Dunklen Seite verfallen war. Der Neue Jedi-Orden sagte sich von der Galaktischen Allianz los, flüchtete aus den Tempeln auf Coruscant, Ossus und anderen Welten und begann sich zu verstecken. Die Jedi würden, so Luke Skywalker, erst wieder in die Allianz zurückkehren, wenn Jacen Solo aus seinem Amt als Staatschef entfernt worden wäre.InfernoEnthüllungen Jedi-Widerstand thumb|right|Der [[Dunkler Lord der Sith|Dunkle Lord Caedus auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht.]] Als sich die Jedi nach ihrer Flucht auf dem Waldmond Endor eine neue Basis einrichteten, reifte der Plan, gegen Solo vorzugehen. Die Jedi seien zwar keine Attentäter, aber Hüter des Lichts und als solche müssten sie Jacen Solo, der der Dunklen Seite verfallen war, mit allen Mitteln entgegentreten, ihn nötigenfalls sogar töten. Zur gleichen Zeit wurde Allana, Jacen Solos Tochter und die Thronerbin des Hapes-Konsortium, von ihrem Vater entführt, um sie vom Zugriff der Jedi, denen Allanas Mutter Tenel Ka freundlich gesonnen war, zu schützen. Die Jedi wiederum machten die Befreiung Allanas zu einem ihrer Hauptziele, um damit die Hapaner auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und von der Galaktischen Allianz und Solo zu entfremden. Kyle Katarn und einigen weiteren Jedi gelang es, Solo zu verwanzen. Dadurch konnten die Jedi jede Position Solos in Erfahrung bringen, so lange man sich innerhalb der Sendereichweite der Wanze befände. Kurz nach dem Zwischenfall in der Unterstadt Coruscants wurde der selbsternannte Sith-Lord Caedus von Admiral Niathal darüber informiert, dass der neue corellianische Premierminister Sadras Koyan zur Allianz überlaufen wolle. Caedus traf sich daraufhin an Bord der Anakin Solo im offenen Raum zwischen Corellia und Coruscant mit einer kleinen corellianischen Flotte unter Captain Hoclaw. Solo fand schnell heraus, dass die corellianischen Schiffen größtenteils nur aus Raumern bestanden, die mit kaum mehr als einer Rumpfbesatzung bemannt waren. Da Hoclaw zudem nur auf Zeit zu spielen schien, wurde Caedus misstrauisch. Kurz danach traf eine größere corellianische Streitmacht an den Koordinaten ein und eröffnete das Feuer auf die Anakin Solo. Caedus ließ daraufhin die Zweite Flotte der Galaktischen Allianz zu seinen Koordinaten springen, um den Corellianern zu begegnen. Doch plötzlich, mitten im Gefecht, zerstörte ein gewaltiger Energiestrahl einen Großteil der Zweiten Flotte; zerstörte auch das Flottenflaggschiff und tötete Admiral Limpan. Die angerichteten Verheerungen ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Centerpoint-Station nach ihrer vorläufigen Deaktivierung zu Beginn des Jahres wieder flott gemacht worden war. Die Station besaß wieder beträchtliches Bedrohungspotenzial. Dass die Corellianer jedoch allein handelten, äußerte sich darin, dass General Phennir Corellia mit einem Embargo seitens der Konföderation behängte. Schlacht von Centerpoint-Station thumb|left|Die Centerpoint-Station - Ziel der Jedi und der Allianz. Bei der reaktivierten Centerpoint-Station im Corellia-System kam es kurz darauf zu einem erneuten Auftreffen zwischen Allianz und Konföderation. Caedus hatte seine Flotte nach Corellia beordert, um die Station in Besitz zu nehmen. Mit einem solchen Machtinstrument hätte Solo die Revolte der Konföderation niedergeschlagen. Die Centerpoint-Station konnte jedoch unter Mitwirkung des jediverbündeten Spions und Wissenschaftlers Toval Seyah während der Schlacht zerstört werden, um sie dem Zugriff Caedus' zu entziehen. Ein Jedi-Einsatzteam um Luke und Ben Skywalker, Leia und Han Solo sowie weiteren Jedi drang während der Schlacht erfolgreich in die Anakin Solo ein und befreite Allana. Luke Skywalker und seinem Sohn Ben gelang es, Caedus lange genug abzulenken, damit die Solos mit Allana flüchten konnten. Trotz herber Verluste innerhalb der Allianzstreitkräfte war die Mission für Caedus zumindest ein Teilerfolg. Die von der Centerpoint-Station ausgehende Gefahr war durch die Zerstörung der Anlage ein für alle Mal gebannt; auch wenn Caedus die Macht des Alienkonstrukts nicht für sich nutzen konnte. Doch als er von der Flucht seiner Tochter erfuhr, tötete er in einem Augenblick der Wut die befehlstreue Leutnant Tebut und schuf damit einen Zustand der Angst zwischen sich und den Allianzsoldaten, den er nie wieder negieren würde können. Imperiale Involvierung Aufgrund der Verluste in den zurückliegenden Schlachten bei Kuat, Kashyyyk und der Centerpoint-Station bat Darth Caedus, der sich nun auch in der Öffentlichkeit so zu nennen begann, das Restimperium um Hilfe in Form von frischen Truppen und Kriegsschiffen. Großadmiral Gilad Pellaeon war nach seinem Rücktritt als Oberkommandierender des Militärs der Galaktischen Allianz wieder ins Imperium zurückgekehrt. An ihn richtete sich Caedus' Bitte, doch Pellaeon, der seit Thrawns Zeit den Anhängern der Dunklen Seite misstraute, verweigerte diese Hilfe. Caedus, der dies erwartet hatte, schickte seinen Protegé - die ehemalige Jedi und nun geheime Sith-Schülerin Tahiri Veila - nach Bastion, um dort dem Restimperium ein Angebot zu unterbreiten. Im Tausch für Borleias und Bilbringi sollte das Imperium seine Flotte mit der von Caedus vereinigen. Pellaeon überließ die Wahl dem Rat der Moffs. Dieser stimmte dafür und er willigte schließlich unter Applaus der Moffs ein. Pellaeon fügt eine imperiale Flotte unter seinem Kommando, die er vom Turbulent-Klasse-Sternzerstörer Blutflosse aus führte, Jacen Solos Armada hinzu. Im Geheimen kontaktierte der Großadmiral daraufhin eine alte Bekannte, falls die Dinge nicht so verlaufen sollten, wie er sie erwartet hätte. Kurz darauf kehrte Admiral Daala auf die Bildfläche zurück. Schlacht von Fondor thumb|right|Jägerkämpfe über Fondor. Die Flotten griffen schließlich die konföderierte Werftwelt Fondor an, um die Konföderation vom Schiffnachschub abzuschneiden. Die Flotten Darth Caedus', Cha Niathals und Gilad Pellaeonn durchbrachen nach und nach den Verteidigungsgürtel Fondors. Während der Schlacht kam es jedoch zum Bruch zwischen Caedus und Niathal, die im Geheimen bereits seit einiger Zeit mit Skywalkers Jedi in Verhandlungen stand, da sie sich mit Caedus' willkürlichem Kommando, das bereits Tausende das Leben kostete, nicht arrangieren konnte und wollte. Der Bruch gescha als die Fondorianer – gegen Zusicherung einiger Vergünstigungen, die sie beim Wiedereintritt in die Galaktische Allianz erhielten – kapitulierten. Caedus verweigerte die Kapitulation; trotz des geringen Blutzolls, der dadurch entstanden wäre, befahl er, dass die Flotte weiterkämpfen solle. Nun war es Niathal, die den Befehl verweigerte und drohte Caedus' militärischen Rang als Colonel der Garde der Galaktischen Allianz, als erloschen anzusehen und er somit keine Befehlsgewalt mehr hätte. Als Admiral habe sie die Befugnis dazu. Caedus erklärte Niathal daraufhin zur Verräterin und sich zum alleinigen Staatschef der Galaktischen Allianz. Er rief alle loyalen Schiffskapitäne auf, die Schlacht weiter zu bestreiten. Nun war es Großadmiral Pellaeon, der sich Solos Befehl widersetzte und wies die imperialen Schiffe an, den Befehlen Niathals zu folgen. Für diese Tat sollte er nur kurz darauf durch einen Blasterschuss in die Brust, ausgeführt von Tahiri Veila, sterben. Sein Tod markierte den Wendepunkt der Schlacht. Der Rat der Moffs, der mit Pellaeons politischen Kurs nicht übereinstimmte, führten die Schlacht an Caedus' Seite weiter. Die Sternzerstörer begannen, nun unter dem Kommando von Moff Quille, ihre Wende und steuerten nun direkt den Teil der Flotte an, der Niathal treu war. In jenem Moment sprang jedoch eine unbekannte Armada aus dem Hyperraum. Alte Sternzerstörer der Venator- und ''Victory''-Klasse, Kreuzer, Fregatten und andere Einheiten griffen ins Geschehen ein; angeführt von der Schimäre, Pellaeons altem Flaggschiff. Admiral Daala und die Maw Irregular Fleet betraten das Schlachtfeld. Pellaeon hatte Daala einige Zeit vor seiner Ermordung kontaktiert und um Rückendeckung gebeten, falls Solo ihn hintergehen sollte, was auch eintrat. thumb|left|[[Irreguläre Schlund-Flotte|Daalas Flotte interveniert.]] Während Daalas Flotte die Einheiten Darth Caedus' zum Rückzug zwang, enterten die von Daala angeheuerten Mandalorianer unter Boba Fett Pellaeons vorheriges Kommandoschiff Blutflosse und töteten mehrere Moffs. Der Bruch zwischen Caedus und Niathal wurde ultimativ, als die Mon Calamari sich mit Fondor verbündete und dort ihre Exilregierung der Galaktischen Allianz installierte. Caedus kehrte in Folge der Schlacht nach Coruscant zurück und erklärt sich zum einzig rechtlichen Staatschef. Jagd auf Darth Caedus Durch das Bündnis mit der Galaktischen Allianz legitimiert fühlend, drang das Imperium 41 NSY in das Roche-System ein. Die Verpinen hatten zuvor mit den Mandalorianern unter Boba Fett ein Bündnis geschlossen, das ihnen Schutz bringen sollte. Da sich die Mandalorianer aber als Feinde des Bündnisses aus Imperium und Galaktischer Allianz erwiesen, wurden die Verpinen als ebensolche angesehen. Die Imperialen griffen mit starken Flottenverbänden, angeführt vom Supersternzerstörer Dominion, das System an. Fett, seine mandalorianischen Kommandos und die Verpinen-Armee gingen gegen die Sturmtruppen vor, konnten aber nicht gewinnen. Jaina Solo, die sich Fett kurz zuvor als Lehrling verpflichtete, um ihren gefallenen Bruder Jacen notfalls töten zu können, gelang auf Fetts Drängen als eine der wenigen die Flucht vom Hauptasteroiden Nickel One. Währenddessen richteten sich die flüchtigen Jedi, die ihre Basis auf Endor in Gefahr sahen, auf dem Planeten Shedu Maad ein, in den Vergänglichen Nebeln des Hapes-Clusters. Dort wurde in einer Versammlung der Jedi-Meister um Luke Skywalker und der Solo-Familie die Vorgehensweise gegen den Sith-Lord Darth Caedus forciert. Die einzige Möglichkeit, um der Galaxis Frieden zu bringen, sei der Mord an Caedus, dem Staatschef der Galaktischen Allianz. Man rechtfertigte diesen Entschluss mit moralischen Gründen; dass man keinen Staatschef, sondern einen Despoten und Anhänger der Dunklen Seite töte, wie einst Imperator Palpatine einer war. Ein geplanter Angriff auf ihn im Roche-System schlug fehl. Caedus traf dort mit einer Flotte der Allianz ein, um die imperialen Moffs zurechtzuweisen für ihren nicht genehmigten Angriff auf die Verpinen. Während des Angriffs der Jedi kam es zu einem Duell zwischen dem ehemaligen Jedi Jacen Solo und seiner Schwester Jaina. Dabei tropfte etwas von Caedus' Blut auf Jainas Körper. Luke Skywalker entdeckte später auf Shedu Maad, dass Jaina Caedus unwissentlich zu ihnen geführt hatte. Das Blut auf ihrem Körper diente diesem als eine Art Peilsender. Indem er sich einer Technik der Dathomirhexen bediente, mit denen diese ihre Sklaven kontrollierten, konnte Caedus die Jedi orten. Königinmutter Tenel Ka, die die Jedi vor eben jener Tatsache warnen wollte, schätzte, dass das Eintreffen von Caedus innerhalb eines Tages stattfinden würde. Schlacht von Shedu Maad thumb|right|Der Neue Jedi-Orden überstand den Krieg mit einigen schweren Verlusten. Bei den äußeren Gasriesen des Systems von Shedu Maad kam es schließlich zur Konfrontation. Dort hatten die Jedi eine Falle gelegt und wollten Caedus' Flotte im Rachen - einer Region in den Vergänglichen Nebeln - aufhalten. Mehrere Jedi und Jünglinge hatten sich bei einem der Gasriesen in einer alten Station verschanzt, um Caedus mit ihren Präsenzen in der Macht anzulocken. Währenddessen flogen Jaina Solo und Zekk mit ihren StealthX-Jägern scheinbar Patrouille. Sie wurden von Caedus' Flotte "überrascht" und zogen sich kämpfend zurück. Die Schlacht begann sich langsam zu entwickeln, die Megador und die Anakin Solo als Flaggschiffe des Imperiums bzw. der Allianz kämpften gegen die Streitkräfte der Jedi-Koalition. Neben den Jedi und den verbündeten Hapaner, erschienen später auch noch die Einheiten Admiral Daalas und Niathals im System und unterstützten die Koalitionsstreitkräfte. An Bord der Solo musste sich Darth Caedus während der Schlacht erneut seiner Schwester stellen, der es gelang, sich an Bord zu schmuggeln. Der im Roche-System begonnene Kampf wurde fortgesetzt und Jaina Solo gelang es schließlich, ihren Bruder zu töten. Währenddessen hatten die imperialen Moffs entgegen Caedus' Befehl einen Nanokiller bereitgemacht und auf der Dragon Queen, dem hapanischen Flaggschiff, freigesetzt. Jeder mit königlichem Blut starb. Königinmutter Tenel Ka und der Thonrerbin Allana gelang die Flucht. Zum Schutz ihrer Tochter ordnete Tenel Ka jedoch an, dass Allana offiziell als tot erklärt werden sollte. In ihrem Gedenken wurde später die Imperiale Mission von Großmoff Jagged Fel gegründet.Wird in Sieg angedeutet und durch die Fakten aus Skywalkers Erbe bestätigt. Auf der Oberfläche Shedu Maads gelang es dem frisch geschlagenen Jedi-Ritter Ben Skywalker und hapanischen Soldaten, die vorrückenden Sturmtruppen unter Tahiri Veilas Befehl zur Aufgabe zu bewegen und einen Baradium-Gefechtskopf zu entschärfen, der sonst unzählige Jedi in der Basis auf Shedu Maad getötet hätte. Veila, die sich erst kurz vor diesen Ereignissen widerwillig zu Caedus' Sith-Schülerin ernennen ließ, sagte sich auf Zuspruch Bens schließlich von der Dunklen Seite los und sollte im Jedi-Orden eine zweite Chance erhalten. Zuletzt nahm ein Jedi-Eingreitrupp um die Meister Luke Skywalker, Kenth Hamner, Saba Sebatyne, Kyle Katarn und unzähligen Rittern die Anakin Solo ein, auf der sich die imperialen Moffs verschanzt hatten. Die Jedi stellten die Moffs vor die Wahl, sich für den Mord an einem Großteil der hapanischen Königsfamilie vor einem Kriegsgericht zu verantworten oder die Galaktische Allianz wiederaufzubauen. Dem neu ernannten Großmoff Jagged Fel unterstellt, entschieden sich die Moffs für den Wiederaufbau. Kriegsende Mit dem Tod Darth Caedus' galt der Krieg offiziell als beendet. Die Konföderation und Admiral Cha Niathals Exil-Regierung schlossen sich der Galaktischen Allianz wieder an. Mit dem Restimperium wurde ein entsprechendes Bündnis geschlossen. Admiral Natasi Daala, jahrelange Intimfeindin der vorangegangenen Neuen Republik, wurde als für alle Parteien akzeptable Lösung zur neuen Staatschefin der Galaktischen Allianz gewählt. Unter anderem Leia Organa Solo prognostizierte, dass die Galaxis unter Daala eine andere werden würde; eine Galaxis, in der es die Jedi nicht leichter haben würden. In ihrer Antrittsrede versprach Daala allen eine sichere Zukunft, in der die Raumflotten die Zivilisation schützen und nicht als Kriegsgerät missbraucht werden würden. Eine Zukunft, in der die Jedi nicht mehr zur Friedenserhaltung nötig wären. Folgen Trotz der relativ kurzen Dauer von nur knapp einem Jahr - in den Jahren 40 und 41 NSY gelegen - zeigte der Zweite Galaktische Bürgerkrieg dennoch verheerende Folgen: Der brüchige Frieden, der seit dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg in der Galaxis herrschte, wurde gebrochen, das Restimperium erstarkte und das Vertrauen der Bürger in die Galaktische Allianz und besonders den Neuen Jedi-Orden erlitt schweren Schaden. Aus den genannten Gründen war die Wahl Daalas zur neuen Staatschefin der Allianz als eine Folge der vorherrschenden Unsicherheit der galaktischen Gemeinschaft. Daala versprach Sicherheit und Stabilität in einer Galaxis, die dies verloren hatte. Zwei Jahre später war die Macht des Restimperiums und daraus resultierende Hoheitsgebiet wieder auf ein, fast schon furchteinflösendes Territorium angewachsen, so das 43 NSY der junge Großmoff Jagged Fel vom Moffrat zum Imperator des Neuen Galaktischen Imperium gekrönt wurde. Teilnehmer Am Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg waren eine Vielzahl von Fraktionen und Personen beteiligt: *'Galaktische Allianz' **'Galaktische Allianz' (zunächst vollständig, später Fraktion) ***Cal Omas (ermordet) ***Gilad Pellaeon (zurückgetreten) ***Cha Niathal (versagte Unterstützung) ***Jacen Solo/Darth Caedus **'Garde der Galaktischen Allianz' ***Jacen Solo **'Neuer Jedi-Orden' (versagte Unterstützung) ***Luke Skywalker **'Hapes-Konsortium' (versagte Unterstützung) ***Tenel Ka **'Restimperium' ***Gilad Pellaeon (ermordet) **'Lumiya' (passiv) ***Darth Caedus *'Jedi-Koalition' **'Galaktische Allianz' (Fraktion) ***Admiral Cha Niathal **'Hapes-Konsortium' ***Tenel Ka **'Mandalorianische Protektoren' ***Boba Fett **'Neuer Jedi-Orden' ***Luke Skywalker **'Kashyyyk' (durch die Wookiees) **'Maw Irregular Fleet' ***Admiral Natasi Daala *'Konföderation' **'Konföderation' ***Turr Phennir **'Corellia' ***Aidel Saxan ***Thrackan Sal-Solo ***Dur Gejjen ***Sadras Koyan **'Adumar' **'Bothawui' **'Commenor' ***Fyor Rodan **'Fondor' **'Hutt-Raum' Hinter den Kulissen Trotz seiner Bezeichnung ähnelt der Zweite Galaktische Bürgerkrieg in seinem grundlegenden Verlauf mehr den Klonkriegen. Beide Konflikte entstanden durch wachsende Spannungen innerhalb galaktischer Bündnisse, die schließlich zur Sezession mehrerer Mitglieder und einem galaxisweiten Krieg führten, der im Geheimen von den Sith manipuliert wurde. Interessanterweise sind Mitglieder bzw. Nachkommen der Skywalker-Familie essenziell an beiden Konflikten beteiligt. Quellen *''Wächter der Macht – Intrigen'' *''Wächter der Macht – Blutlinien'' *''Wächter der Macht – Sturmfront'' *''Wächter der Macht – Exil'' *''Wächter der Macht – Opfer'' *''Wächter der Macht – Inferno'' *''Wächter der Macht – Zorn'' *''Wächter der Macht – Enthüllungen'' *''Wächter der Macht – Sieg'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' Einzelnachweise en:Second Galactic Civil War es:Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica pl:Druga galaktyczna wojna domowa Kategorie:Kriege